thermalfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Washington D.C.
The Battle of Washington D.C. occurred in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign. The Russian armed forces invade the eastern United States after it was discovered to have allegedly (when, in fact, it was the fault of Vladimir Makarov and General Shepherd) sponsored a terrorist attack on Russian soil. The Russians had just recently recovered information from a downed U.S. defense satellite, which allowed them to infiltrate the East Coast virtually undetected. During the invasion, the Russians are able to capture and briefly occupy much of the American capital before their attack is disrupted by an EMP and soon are driven out by U.S Forces completely. The Invasion of the United States In the early hours of the battle, Hunter Two-One of the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, led by Sergeant Foley, is tasked with rescuing a VIP known as Raptor from his crashed helicopter in an unnamed suburb of Virginia. After repelling a Russian paratrooper assault, Hunter Two-One joins a convoy of Humvees and Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicles. The convoy proceeds to Arcadia, Virginia to assist in the evacuation of approximately 2,000 civilians. Assisted by a Stryker APC providing fire support, the team destroys two Russian anti-aircraft positions, then goes to 4677 Brookmere Road, where a HVI has locked himself in a panic room on the second floor. After finding the VIP dead in the panic room, the team travels to Washington D.C., where arguably the bloodiest battle is yet to come. The Battle of Washington D.C. The massive Russian military force managed to take control of much of the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, except Washington D.C. The main priority of U.S. forces in the capital were to evacuate as many civilians and wounded soldiers as possible, then regroup and retake the city to begin their counteroffensive. However, Russian armor and SAM sites delay the evacuation. The United States military tries desperately to protect the evacuation center at the National Mall, but Russian gunships, fighter jets, SAM batteries, armor and infantry wreak havoc on the evac site and hinder the evacuation of civilians and essential personnel. Hunter Two-One is ordered to protect the evacuation center by first retaking the Department of Commerce and then linking up with a SEAL team and assaulting enemy positions around the evac site. Hunter Two-One moves to take the Department of Commerce building. After destroying two SAMs, they provide fire support for the evacuation site at the Washington Monument with FGM-148 Javelins. Their position is then overrun and the team heads to the roof, where they are extracted by a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. Pvt. James Ramirez fires on several fortified Russian positions with the Black Hawk's Minigun, before the helicopter is ordered to pull out of the city by Overlord. The Black Hawk is shot down by SAM sites from the roof of the Robert F. Kennedy Department of Justice Building and crashes into the street below. EMP At the crash site, the severely outnumbered and outgunned Rangers find themselves surrounded by Russian Forces. The wounded James Ramirez, Dunn, and Foley, engaged Russian ground forces in an intense firefight. The Situation looked hopeless until the team is saved from the advancing Russian forces by the EMP detonation of an ICBM warhead launched by Captain John Price. The EMP also destroys nearly every electronic device on the eastern seaboard and causes the failure of all aircraft in the area, which seems to quell much of the fighting. Hunter 2-1 avoiding the falling helicopters rushes to a ruined building, as soon as the crashes and noise stops they start moving on looking for survivors. They soon link up with another surviving ranger who tells them that Colonel Marshall is assembling a task force to retake Whiskey Hotel (A.K.A. the White House). They soon fight their way to the Presidential bunker, which is in ruins, and enters it hoping to regroup with Colonel Marshall and his task force. The Battle For the White House Hunter 2-1 regroups with Colonel Marshall who's overseeing the battle for the White House. Marshall explains to Sgt. Foley that there is still power in the White House which means if they can retake it they can contact central command about their situation. Marshall then orders the team to move inside and eliminate all Russian forces. While doing so, the team hears a radio broadcast from the U.S. Air Force that as a contingency effort, a "Hammerdown Protocol", will be activated to eliminate all Russian forces operating in the city, likely eliminating all U.S. forces as well, as the type of ordinance used is never specified. The broadcast mentions that to abort the strike, friendly forces must pop green flares on the roof of all EMP-hardened buildings, such as the White House and apparently, the Smithsonian. Hunter Two-One then fights to the roof of the White House and pops green flares, aborting the strike. Other green flares can be seen across the city, showing that a vast majority of the city is back in American control. American Victory and Aftermath With green flares sparked across the capital, the Battle of Washington D.C. proves to be the turning point of the war, as many American forces start to push back the Russian forces out of the Eastern Seaboard. Many cities in the southeast have been retaken from that point on, but the Northeastern cities were still under Russian control, including New York City, the cultural and economic pride of America, as well as the financial capital of the world. New York City is being used as a main supply point for Russian forces. The U.S would soon send their forces to New York City and drive out the Russians out of American land for good. Reconstruction and the Beginning of World War III On October 6th, Makarov's terrorist organization detonates chemical weapons in major European cities, giving Russia the chance to begin its invasion of Europe. The United Kingdom, France, Germany, and Italy were able to stem the invasion while some of the other nations have fallen to the Russians, By that time, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) and the European Union (EU) declared war on Russia, with aid from the United States. Now that the Americans had taken back their country, they must now aid their European allies as the world's most powerful nations prepare for the next global conflict. Meanwhile, some semblance of normalcy has returned to America. News reports refer to the reconstruction of Washington D.C., and the White House in particular. Additionally, while the U.S. President is being briefed on the ongoing Battle of Paris, he receives these reports from a command bunker buried deep beneath the White House, implying that the American government has (at least partly) returned to the city. This battle is notable for being the last known conflict that Hunter Two-One, whose members played a major role during the fighting, participated in. Participating Units U.S. Army *8th Armored Division *Brigade Combat Team 1 **4000+ Soldiers, Multiple Stryker APC's, M1A2 Abrams, and M2A2 Bradley IFV *Grizzly Company *Viper Company *Wolverine Company *75th Ranger Regiment **1st Battalion ***Hunter Company ****Hunter 2-1 ****Hunter 3-3 ****Hunter 4-0 ****Hunter 6-2 ***Blackjack Company ****Blackjack Actual **2nd Battalion **3rd Battalion U.S. Navy *Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU) U.S. Marines *1st Marine Force Recon Battalion **Stalker 2-2 **Stalker 2-0 U.S. Air Force *Cujo 2-1 Category:Conflicts Category:World War III